


What's Yours Is Mine

by apologija



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, FLARP, Illustrated, Pre-Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apologija/pseuds/apologija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cave ripe with the potential for exploration and riches untold has been found, only Aradia and Vriska both claim to have discovered it first. It's up to Terezi to mediate and declare the TRU3 H31R to the coveted cavern.</p><p>---------------<br/>It's basically art with a small drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Yours Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perci/gifts).



  
  
It only took seconds following the crack of the whip for the Neophyte to intervene, the metallic sound of her blades cutting through the air as she promptly moved to hold them both back. There was a chance for justice on the air, and she was loathe to let it pass.

AA: i f0und this cave first  
AA: she is just trying t0 claim it f0r herself

Aradia protested with a grin, tugging the whip that she had wrapped around Vriska's wrist. The squabble was toeing the line of dangerous territory but that made it no less fun for the three seasoned FLARPers.

AG: Riiiiiiiight, Megido.  
AG: You’re just mad that I 8eat you to the claim!  
AG: You 8nt getting the treasures in this cave, so you 8etter a8scond while you still have the chance! >::::)

AA: i have n0 interest in treasure  
AA: its all 0f the hidden secrets in this cave that i want 0_0

Redglare glanced between the explorer and the Marquise, her man-eating grin never fading for a moment as the two exchanged their playful banter.

GC: TH3R3 1S ONLY ON3 W4Y TO S3TTL3 4 M4TT3R L1K3 TH1S  
GC: 4N 4NC13NT 4ND JUST TR4D1T1ON TH4T W1LL D3CL4R3 TH3 TRU3 OWN3R OF TH1S BOR1NG C4V3 >:]  
GC: STR1F3!!!!!

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find a higher res version of the image here: http://i.imgur.com/oLO2xXL.png  
> And also an animated progress version here: http://i.imgur.com/Uum9bRu.gif
> 
> I hope you like it, Perci!
> 
> Also I tried to use the span classes for pesterlog formatting but it wasn't working; I'll try and fix it later on and see if maybe it'll agree with me then.


End file.
